Whats going on?
by neveragainember
Summary: Well...not much to say....but this is completely by request...so..anything you want to see...tell me and I'll write it! starts with fredmione...harrycho....


Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic, but not my first fic. I hope you guys are better reviewers than the people in the Teen Titans section. Lol, anyway, I read about the Draco/Hermione thing and I liked it but I also like the Ron/Hermione thing, but my favorite is definitely Fred/Hermione so that shall be in this story, not to worry, I'll write the other two soon! Hahaha hahaha!

Ok sorry I'm done with that, lol. Anyway, Harry and Ginny may end up together later but that depends on your votes. So all in favor of Ginny/Harry yell AYE! And all Cho/Harry supporters yell Oi! So, he will start out with Cho, but he may not end up that way;) Ok on with the show! Oh, and this story is the summer after the 6th book, and Harry is not overly obsessed with the horcruxes or anything because of Dumbledore's death, sniff and he is finding comfort in his friends and Cho's arms. Ginny has grown up into a beautiful sex symbol and Ron is not happy about that. Ron has grown another three inches and is admired by Lavender and Patarvi, so he's not sure about that yet. Harry has now been promoted from hot to overly sexy in everyone's books. Hermione is now headgirl and is untouchable, partially because she has ditched the book smart routine and has adapted a new, sexy Hermione attitude. Draco is, well, you'll hear about him later. And Fred and George are returning to Hogwarts this year to help with their shortage of help at Hogwarts since Snape is gone and so is Dumbledore, so Fred will be substitute teacher for defense against the dark arts, and George will be helping the head boy and girl sort out the other problems.

--------

Early in the morning the sun was beginning to shine on The Burrow, arising not only the chickens in the front yard. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to make a large breakfast for her family and the two guests they had over the summer. Hermione was sleeping peacefully in Ginny's room that they were sharing with Crookshanks and Pig. Ron and Harry were in Ron's room, also sleeping, but were soon to be awoken by Ron's brothers, the notorious twins Fred and George. Those two were plotting on a memorable way to wake the two boys. Mr. Weasley was already gone to work; he had recently been promoted and had more duties than ever. We now join Harry and Ron in their deep slumber.

Harry groaned a little as he rolled over. He wasn't waking up, simply enjoying his dream. A slow moving face danced under his eyelids. It was soon joined by a body and it formed into a gorgeous girl, dancing as if it were a dance just for his eyes. She was moving, tracing her body with her own hands, making come hither eyes to him. He was smiling widely into his pillow as he realized that it was his girlfriend he was watching, it was Cho. He watched his dream peacefully float in his mind for a few minutes. Suddenly a large scream erupted, shattering Harry's dreams. He shot up, looking groggily at Ron, who was sitting with his lanky legs pulled to his bare, slightly built chest. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Wuzzamadder?" Harry said trying to focus on him. Ron's eyes didn't move from a spot just beyond his bed, but he pointed at the spot with a shaky finger. Slowly, Harry climbed to the end of his cot and looked at the spot Ron was pointing at. There sat a large spider, almost as tall as Ron's bed. It might have been terrifying if it hadn't been for the clown makeup and beanie on its head. Harry snorted.

"Ron, look at it. It had clown make up on, it's probably from Fred and George." Ron's eyes only bulged wider.

"C-Clown make up?" He screamed again, but this time, as if waiting for their cue, Fred and George apparated right next to Harry's bed, rolling with laughter. Ron bellowed at them,

"Fred! George! You prats! I can't believe you did that!" As he said this, Hermione came in wearing short black spandex shorts and a form fitting white beater, and she was followed shortly by Ginny who was wearing a pair of boxers and a sports bra, her now long, fire engine red hair was pulled into a pin straight ponytail.

"What are you idiots doing?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, running her hand through her already messy (but very sexy) hair. Harry looked up and was going to reply but then he saw Ginny and what she was wearing.

"Uh, Ginny? Where'd you get those boxers?" She looked down sleepily and replied,

"Out of the dryer last night. Why? They're Ron's right?" She looked at him slightly confused. He blushed and shook his head. "Um, no, actually, I think those are mine." He pointed to the golden snitch pattern on the leg of them. Blushing heavily she apologized.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just going to go change real quick." She vanished out the door and ran a flight of stairs to her room.

"Well?" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry mate, we were just havin' some fun with our dear little brother here. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Fred said to her, ruffling her hair a little as he and George headed out the door. She looked angry still, but Fred's touch seemed to soothe her.

"Well, since we're all up, I should go get ready." She said, sighing and heading down the stairs to Ginny's room.

In Ginny's Room

"I can't believe I was wearing Harry's boxers! That is so embarrassing. You should have said something!" Ginny said angrily rounding on Hermione who was straightening her hair at Ginny's vanity.

"Well I thought you had meant to wear his boxers." She said simply, putting down the straightener and pulling on a pair of destroyed jeans over her boy shorts underwear, her bra still exposed.

"What?" Ginny said, alarmed, "Why would I do that?" She grabbed a pair of short shorts that Hermione liked to call "Daisy Dukes" and pulled out a black shirt with a picture of the Weird Sisters on it and slipped it over her head. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh please. I know that you like him you don't have to-." She had been standing in her bra and pants in the middle of the room when Fed walked in.

"Hey girls, mum says breakfast is-." He was also cut short when he looked at Hermione. She screamed, trying to cover up herself. His cheeks turned red, but he couldn't look away, he had no idea that she was so developed. Finally when Ginny screamed at him to get out he backed out of the room quickly and slammed the door. Breathing heavily, trying to calm himself, he shouted through the door.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know!" He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ron, George, and Harry looked up from their food to see him red faced and breathing heavily.

"What were all the screams for dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, not turning away from the stove.

"Uh, well, the girls are just finishing getting ready and I kind of….surprised them." His face reddening more. The boys at the table snorted in their plates, understanding what had happened. Just then Hermione and Ginny walked in behind Fred. Fred and Hermione locked eyes and their faces turned a brilliant crimson. She quickened her step and followed Ginny to the door with large purses strung over their shoulders. "Wait just a moment! Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking over at the girls. Ginny cringed.

"We're going out." Hermione covered for her.

"Um, hm..." Mrs. Weasley said eyeing them apprehensively, "Going out where?" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other helplessly. Once Mrs. Weasley had you caught there was no getting out of it.

"We were just going into town." Ginny muttered. She knew that her mum was touchy when it came to her going into town alone, especially since they could only walk.

"Oh no you don't! I won't have you two tromping around the city, especially today! It's the Fourth of July for heaven's sakes! It'll be packed." She turned around to the stove to show them that the conversation was over. Ginny looked furious and Hermione looked annoyed. George nudged Fred.

"Hey mum, Fred can drive them." He said loudly. Everyone looked at Fred.

"Fred! Brother Dearest!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around him and smiling widely. He looked around at Mrs. Weasley's face and then to Hermione's. She was avoiding his gaze, obviously embarrassed about what had happened earlier. He had to remember to apologize to her.

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked, trying to avoid getting into anymore trouble than he was already in with the girls. Ginny sighed,

"Because you're the only one who has an actual license." Mrs. Weasley looked at him.

"Well, I suppose you girls can go if Fred agrees to drive you around." He looked hopelessly around at the boys, begging them silently for help, but they all kept their heads in their plates to avoid having to go with them. He sighed; this was as good a time as ever to apologize.

"Fine." He grumbled, noting that Hermione's cheeks seemed to be even redder than they were before. He grabbed the keys to his car that he had bought only last winter. It was an Oldsmobile, so it was pretty big, perfect for him since he had such long legs.

They went out to the car and Fred got in the drivers seat. "Shotgun!" Called Hermione in a fake cheery voice. Ginny complied, but only after having shoving her into Fred's back. Fred could feel her breasts press into his back and remembered only too well how wonderful they had looked. He shook his head to clear these thoughts quickly. He started the engine and sat waiting for Ginny to get in. She was standing by the car, shoving something into her purse, making it bulge out considerably. Finally, she got into the car.

"Go." She said shortly to him. He shot her a nasty look, but took off. It would be a long drive into the city. After they were a good distance away from the house, Ginny started to pull things out of her purse.

"Here." She said, pushing a large lump of something into Hermione's hands. Confused, she looked through it. After a moment, she gasped indignantly.

"Ginny! What in the hell is this?" She picked a shirt out of the small pile of clothes. It was an almost see through shirt that was a creamy rose color that looked like it would skim the very top of her belly button. Ginny smiled a slow, playful smile.

"It'll look great with that bra you're wearing and the belly button ring too. That made Fred take a double take at her.

"You have a belly button ring?" He asked, astonished. She simply nodded, looking down. Ginny however, looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Didn't you see it earlier?" She asked him.

"Ginny!" Fred and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then looked away quickly. Hermione's cheeks were crimson, and Fred's ears were growing a reddish color, but his face remained impassable.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Ginny cleared her throat and attempted at a new conversation. Somehow, everyone knew not to talk about anything that happened between Hermione and Fred, at least not around both of them together. They had been inseparable throughout the whole summer, always talking or laughing with each other.

"So, Hermione, don't you get your Hogwarts Ring this year?" She asked, looking slightly scared.

"Yeah, but I haven't ever seen one so I don't know if I even want to get one."

"Fred has one." She said automatically, "Fred, let her see it" She demanded. He pretended to be annoyed, but he was actually quite thankful that she had mentioned it. He had tried to get Hermione to notice it for a while so that she would ask to see it, and then he could "accidentally" forget to take it back. He knew it was insane, but he hadn't had time to really think to hard about what he was doing so he couldn't help himself. He had seen her and wanted her ever since she had first got into Hogwarts. He handed the ring to her, letting her hand rest a moment longer than it should have on his own. He wanted to hold her hand, and hold her even, but he knew that that would be too far, even for him. He was going to be 20 soon and she was just turning 16, so if anything did happen between them, it would be extremely illegal.

She was looking at his ring as they reached the city borders. It was just like the class rings that they had in regular high schools. His was a dirty silvery color, and on one side it had a quiddich symbol with the beaters bats raised higher than the others and it had Gryffindor inscribed above it. On the top was his gemstone surrounded by small diamonds and his name stretched across it on a silver band. The gemstone was the same color as hers, a vibrant sapphire, September. On the other side was a picture of a heart with a small name inscribed inside.

"What does that mean?" She asked, pointing the heart. Crap, he had forgotten about the heart.

"Ah, it's a heart that shows who I love. It changes when I meet someone new that I like. One of my professors thought it would be wise to have because I can never hold onto a girl longer than a few weeks." She smiled in an amused fashion.

"Well, who does it say now? I can't see it." She was squinting at it.

"No one." He said hastily. He stopped the car in front of the mall and parked. He tried to grab it from her, but she snatched her hand back at the last moment, causing his hand to graze past her breast lightly and land on her thigh. Luckily, Ginny was already getting out and didn't catch what he had done. He let his hand sit on her thigh as Ginny, oblivious to anything other than her cell phone or whoever was on the line, walked toward the mall. She met his eyes and he met hers. He felt his heart jerk and skip a few beats. She put her hand on his and leaned forward a few inches closer to his face. He leaned forward closer to hers, close enough to feel her breath on his lips. He tried to move a little closer to seal the kiss, but she turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry." He said automatically, cursing himself inwardly for his idiocy.

"No, its ok, it was kind of my fault to." With a playful smile, she quickly, she got out of the car. She waved at him and dashed into the building to meet Ginny who was just hanging up her phone.

-------

"You will never believe who just called me." Ginny said excitedly as Hermione walked up to her.

"Who?" Asked Hermione, slightly dazed still from the incident in the car.

"Dean did, he broke up with me." She was beaming from ear to ear.

"That's good?" Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow slightly. Ginny nodded.

"He never paid attention to me anyway. I am now a free agent." She flipped her hair as if to get a feel for her new freedom.

"And it didn't help that he was so clingy." She laughed and went through the double doors into the mall. Hermione creased her brow. This surely meant that her and Harry would get together, right? She sighed. Sometimes Ginny's love life was too overwhelming. Her cell phone went off as she was thinking this, and she reached for it in her purse. Her purse was massively messy, and she made a mental note to fix that when she got the time. Then, her hand grazed past something smooth and cold. She pulled it out expecting to see her cell phone, but there, was Fred's ring. Her eyes widened a little.

"Oops." She said quietly.

Ok ok ok! I'm hoping this will be good….but you never know :D:D….so tell me what you thought K?


End file.
